


Une histoire éternelle

by Drenya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenya/pseuds/Drenya
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry reçoit une lettre l'invitant à venir rendre visite à quelqu'un. Peut-être que les réponses qu'il trouveras auprès de cette personne sur les relations du passé pourrons l'aider à prendre une décision quand aux relations du futures. Et peut-être alors trouvera-t-il enfin ce qu’il cherche depuis toujours, la guérison, le bonheur, une famille, et un jour peut-être, être juste-Harrry.





	Une histoire éternelle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Juste une petite histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. En réalité, je voulais lire cette histoire mais comme personne ne l'avait encore écrite, j'ai décidée de le faire =)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Harry ne savait pas bien ce qu’il faisait là. 

Il observa l’immense bâtisse en pierre grise terne en face de lui et resserra son manteau autour de lui, tentant de contrer le frisson qui parcourut son corps tandis qu’il observait le paysage lugubre devant lui. Il n’y avait pas de trace de détraqueur et pourtant l’air autour de lui était aussi glacial que si des centaines d’entre eux l’entourait de toute part.

Poussant un soupir et rassemblant son courage, Harry avança vers l’entrée, tendant un morceau de parchemin au garde poster là.

Le garde l’observa méfiant avant de prendre le parchemin, l’arrachant pratiquement de ses mains. Harry vit le moment précis ou il lut ce qui était écrit ainsi que le moment exact ou il comprit qui était devant lui exactement. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était à la fois admirateur et incursif. Harry pouvait voir le garde l’évaluer, le regardant de la tête au pied.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda ce que le garde pouvait voir. Voyait-il le héros de guerre que le monde semblait voir en lui ? Ou voyait-il le garçon épuisé, brisé par la guerre qu’il était maintenant ? Peut-être voyait-il le garçon sous l’escalier qu’Harry avait l’impression d’être constamment désormais.

 

Il avait gagné la guerre. Mais qu’avait-il maintenant ? Ses parents, Sirius et Rémus était mort. Il avait rompu avec Ginny ne parvenant plus à retrouver cette chaleur, cette tendresse amoureuse qu’il avait pour elle, avant. Elle avait perdu son frère et Harry était incapable de la réconforter, ni d’arranger les choses. La voir lui rappelait sa propre impuissance à sauver ceux qu’il aimait. Alors la voir était devenu trop dur. 

Après la bataille, il était juste aller se cacher à Grimmauld place. Il y était resté quelques jours, ne parlant à personne, ne voulant voir personne. Ron et Hermione lui avait laisser de l’espace, ou avait préférer passer du temps ensemble il ne savait pas vraiment et il n’avait pas demandé. Peut-être au fond ne voulait il pas savoir. 

Après ça il était allé au terrier et il était tombé dans une nouvelle spirale d’auto-remords. Fred était mort et il n’avait pas été là pour ceux qu’il considérait comme sa famille d’adoption. Une semaine plus tard, il n’avait pas pu supporter l’atmosphère qui régnait là-bas plus longtemps. Il était parti. 

Il avait pris un train, puis un autre. Trois jours après son départ du terrier, il était tombé sur une édition de la gazette du sorcier dans une auberge sorcier ou il passait. C’est ce qui l’avait fait revenir à Londres. Les Malfoy passaient en jugement un mois plus tard. 

Il ne savait pas exactement quand il avait pris la décision de parler pour eux. Pas pour Lucius, mais pour Draco. Et pour sa mère. Il n’oubliait pas les larmes sur le visage du Serpentard ce soir-là en haut de la tour d’astronomie. Pas plus que le fait que sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie, ni que Severus Rogue avait fait un serment inviolable pour le protéger. 

Harry n’avait pas pu le sauver, il l’avait mal jugé alors même que Rogue n’avait fait que le protéger tout ce temps par amour pour sa mère mais peut-être pourrait-il sauver Draco ? De plus, c’est ce que Dumbledore avait tenter de faire aussi. 

Harry était divisé au sujet de Dumbledore. Il avait eu confiance en l’homme qu’il avait connu. Mais quel homme avait-il connu ? Si il avait jamais vraiment connu Dumbledore d’ailleurs. Qui avait-il été pour lui ?

Un homme qui l’avait privé d’une enfance heureuse dans une famille autre que les Dursley ? Qui ne l’avait pas protégé durant sa scolarité à Poudlard et qui l’avait manipulé depuis le début ? Un homme qui au fond ne l’avait pas connu si bien ou entre deux questions sur sa relation avec Hermione il en aurait posé une sur celle qu’il avait avec Ron, ou si la raison pour laquelle il observait ses camarades de Quidditch si intensément était la même que la raison pour laquelle il ne prenait plus sa douche avec eux dans le vestiaire après l'entrainement. 

Et sachant qu’il avait été dans la même situation, peut-être aurait il pu l’aider, lui donner des conseils ? Le plus important d’entre eux étant que tout allait bien, que ce n’était pas grave, que c’était qui il est et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Plutôt que de le laisser se poser des questions, se cacher comme si c’était un secret dont il fallait avoir honte. Mais au fond Harry savait qu’il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir partager ça avec lui, même si cela vraiment ne le regardait pas. Simplement parce qu’il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir partager plus. 

Qui était cet homme qui représentait tant pour lui ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et Dumbledore lui, ne savait-il pas tout ? Ne savait-il pas ça ? Et alors, comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir pour Harry ? Pour sa lutte, sa quête de lui-même ? Il devait bien pourtant, non ? Hermione l’avait vu. C’est d’elle qu’il avait eut cette assurance que … tout allait bien. Qu’il pouvait aimer qui il voulait, homme, femme, quelle importance ?

Même maintenant, Harry ne savait toujours pas si cet homme, cet homme qui était comme un père pour lui avait vraiment tenu à lui. Même si peut-importe la réponse, cette affection n’avait de toute façon pas été suffisante pour que Dumbledore renonce à trouver une alternative à son sacrifice nécessaire pour le plus grand bien. Avait-il seulement cherché ? Existait-il un autre moyen ? Harry n’avait pas cherché et il n'avait pas demandé à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Harry c’était même dit qu’au fond, peut-être Dumbledore n’avait-il pas tant changé que ça depuis son amitié avec Grindelwald. Peut-être 'pour le plus grand bien' restait une justification viable pour toutes ses actions pour lui.

Dès son retour à Londres, Harry était allé voir Hermione. Elle n’avait rien dit. Elle c’était contentée de poser sa main sur son épaule, de lui sourire avant de prendre sa main, de transplané à Grimmauld place et d’aller dans la bibliothèque chercher tous les ouvrages sur le droit magique. Aucun d’eux n’en avait parler à Ron. Ils se contentaient de se retrouver une ou deux heures par jours pour préparer la défense des Malfoy. Harry ignorait ce qu’elle disait à Ron, mais il ne venait jamais. Pour ce qu’Harry en savait, il restait pleurer avec sa famille.

Quand le moment du procès des Malfoy fut venu, Harry se présenta comme Dumbledore l’avait fait à son audience. Son arrivé avait provoqué un chaos indescriptible. Il avait disparu après la bataille et personne, aucun journaliste n’avait pu lui parler. Harry c’était contenté de rester là, impassible, affichant une confiance qu’il était loin de ressentir. 

Shacklebolt l’avait regardé abasourdit. Il avait ouvert et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réclamer le calme et de demander à Harry ce qu’il faisait. Et même après qu’Harry ait expliquer qu’il était là pour défendre les Malfoy, Shacklebolt avait continuer tout le long du procès à lui lancer un regard qui trahissait son incompréhension. 

Narcissa avait été condamné à 7 ans d’assignation à résidence. Draco à 5 ans en liberté conditionnel. Des hurlements d’indignation avait éclaté et Harry avait craqué. Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier il avait bien droit de demander quelque chose au monde sorcier qui avait passé la moitié du temps ou il a combattu Voldemort à tenter de le discréditer et à le traiter de menteur et l’autre à tenter pour la plupart de le tuer. 

Si quelqu’un pouvait juger de ce que méritait les Malfoy, il était probablement en tête de liste et il avait choisi de les défendre parce qu’au fond, eux aussi était innocent. Et si ceux dans le tribunal, et il jeta un regard équivoque à la figure rose d’Ombrage dans le jury, pouvait échapper aussi facilement à la justice, alors pourquoi pas les Malfoy ? 

Après tout, eux au moins n’avait jamais gravé dans la main de l’élu ‘Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge‘ avec une plume de sang et ils avaient aider Harry à tuer Voldemort à la fin. Il avait tiré de sa poche la baguette de Draco à ce moment-là, expliquant que Draco la lui avait donnée quand Harry et ses amis avait été pris au manoir Malefoy et qu’ils s’étaient enfuis. 

Bon il avait un peu menti sur la volonté de Draco de lui donner sa baguette. En réalité, il avait été plus que retissant et Draco s’en souvenait plus que bien vu la façon dont il avait levé un sourcil à Harry lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Mais il se garda bien d’intervenir. Sommes toutes, Draco avait eu l’air d’aller bien pour quelqu’un qui avait passé plusieurs semaines dans une des cellules du ministères attendant son jugement et la reconstruction d’Azkaban.

Les cris d’indignation reprirent après ça, cette fois contre le ministère qui employait des sympathisant de mangemort. Kingsley avait lancé un regard frustré à Harry qui s’était contenter de lui renvoyer un regard noir. Harry n’avait eu aucun scrupule, ni à rappeler au ministère que, non, employer des gens comme Ombrage n'était pas acceptable, ni à user de son nom. 

Après tout, les journalistes le faisaient bien pour vendre du papier racontant pour la plupart des mensonges alors quelle importance ? Si ça l’aidait à avoir enfin quelque chose qu’il voulait sans qu’on lui mette des battons dans les roues, ça en valait peut-être la peine.

Les Weasley en avaient entendu parler. Le soir même, Harry recevait une lettre de Ron qui exprimait combien il était déçu de lui, combien il ne comprenait pas qu’il ait pu défendre les Malefoy etc. Harry n’avait pas répondu. Et 7 ans d’amitié avait prit fin. Harry était fatigué de se battre. 

Il en avait aussi reçu une de Mr Weasley qui disait que lui, Charlie et Bill comprenait mais que les autres Weasley ne lui pardonneraient pas de sitôt et qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’il ne vienne plus au terrier pendant quelques temps. Une heure après, Hermione débarquait avec sa valise, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Harry ne demanda rien, il se contenta de s’écarter de la porte pour la laisser entrer après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras.  
Les jours qui suivirent, ils se consacrèrent à la lecture de livre sur les charmes de mémoires pour les parents d’Hermione.

Entre temps, Harry était passé voir les Malfoy au manoir. Des elfes travaillaient déjà d’arrache-pied pour nettoyer et redécorer l’endroit comme si cela pouvait faire oublier ce qui s’y était passé. Narcissa avait été très surprise de le voir. Pas Draco. En un sens, il s’y était attendu. Harry lui avait tendu sa baguette sans un mot, juste un merci dans les yeux. 

Draco avait hoché la tête, reconnaissant la nouvelle trêve qui régissait désormais leur relation. Puis Harry était parti. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était de Lucius et franchement, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. De plus, ni Narcissa ni Draco n’abordèrent le sujet. 

 

Puis, le lendemain, Harry recevait une lettre de Kingsley, le nouveau ministre l’invitant à venir le voir. Ils avaient discuté un peu de tout. De ce que le ministre voulait changer dans le gouvernement magique de Grande-Bretagne, de ce qu’Harry en pensait, de ce qu’il pensait qui devait changer selon lui. Il invita Harry à y réfléchir et à lui faire une liste. Aucun n’aborda le sujet du procès. C’était peut-être mieux ainsi. 

Puis Kingsley lui avait tendu une enveloppe. Elle n’était pas en très bonne état, sale et maculé de terre. Shacklebolt hésita mais la lui remis. Il dit à Harry que si il désirait accéder à ce qu’il imaginait être la requête faite dans la lettre, il n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient mais qu’il devait juste lui envoyer un hibou qu’il puisse prévenir les autorités compétentes. Harry n’avait pas demandé comment il croyait savoir ce qu’il y avait dans la lettre alors qu’elle n’avait pas été ouverte, un sortilège la protégeant. Il s’était contenté de partir. De retour à Grimmauld Place, il avait raconté la réunion à Hermione qui s’était empresser de prendre un morceau de parchemin et de commencer à travailler. 

Harry lui avait ouvert la lettre.

C’est pourquoi il se trouvait ici aujourd’hui, devant cette bâtisses sombres entourer par ce froid glacial, sous le regard de ce garde. Le garde ne dit heureusement rien, il se contenta de crier quelque chose dans une langue qu’Harry ne se souciait même pas de reconnaître. Un homme arriva, échangea quelques mots avec le garde lança un regard impressionner à Harry avait de lui faire signe de le suivre.  
Il s’arrêta devant une porte en fer fermer avec de multiples sortilèges. Il ouvrit la porte avant de signifier à Harry qu’il restait devant la porte si il arrivait quelque chose ou pour refermer à clé quand Harry aurait fini. Harry hocha la tête signifiant son consentement avant d’entrer. 

La pièce était tel qu’il s’en souvenait de la vision qu’il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt. Tout, jusqu'à la figure frêle et presque squelettique de l’homme face à lui, assit sur une couverture placée à même le sol.

 

-Je n’étais pas sûre que vous viendriez. L’homme parla doucement, sans le regarder une trace d’accent dans sa voix. Puis il tourna la tête vers son visiteur et observa Harry d’un regard inquisiteur. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais.

 

L’homme pencha la tête sur le côté. Évaluant le jeune homme en face de lui.

 

-Et à quoi vous attendiez vous ?

 

-Vous avez vaincu un grand mage noir. La voix de l’homme était neutre, et pourtant, on pouvait entendre le scepticisme et l’étonnement dans sa voix. 

 

Harry laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire Mais c’était un rire faux, crissant. Il n’avait plus vraiment ri depuis quelques temps maintenant. 

 

-C’est tout ce que comprenne les gens comme vous pas vrai ? Fit-il avec tristesse en secouant la tête. Le pouvoir ?

 

L’homme pencha à la tête et observa Harry comme si il était une énigme, mais sans lui répondre.

 

-Pourquoi m’avez-vous demandé de venir. Harry était fatigué, si fatigué. 

 

-Je penses que vous le savez.

 

Oui Harry la savait. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir c’était parce que quelque part, il espérait se tromper tout en sachant que ce n’était pas le cas.

 

-L’avez-vous aimé ? L’homme haussa les sourcils surprit. Le garçon l’avait pris de court. 

 

-Il était mon ami. Répondit-il au garçon prudemment.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

 

-Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Le ton de l’homme était sec, tranchant. Il savait quelle réponse espérait obtenir l’enfant. Mais il savait aussi que si il la lui donnait, le garçon saurait qu’il mentait et alors il n’aurait aucune chance d’avoir la réponse à la question qu’il l’obsédait depuis qu’il avait appris la victoire du garçon. Savoir ce qu’IL en adviendrait avec Voldemort était simple, mais le garçon était imprévisible.

 

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Si je l’aimais, fit-il, ce n'était pas comme ça. L’homme baissa la tête. Non pas honte, mais pour ne pas être confronté au regard du garçon qui se fit déçu, puis douloureux. 

 

Le garçon hocha la tête et regarda vers la fenêtre vers le lointain comme si il comprenait, comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui était le cas, mais qu’il avait tout de même toujours espérer que la réponse serait différente. Le silence se fit un instant dans la cellule éclairé par la bougie sur le bureau, seule lueur de la pièce, et briser seulement par le bruit des hiboux hululant dans le noir. 

 

-Ou est-elle ? Demanda enfin l’homme incapable d’attendre plus longtemps la réponse. Peut être le garçon l’avait sur lui ?

 

Harry reporta son regard sur l’homme en face de lui. Les années n’avaient pas été tendre. Pourtant, la lueur dans son regard était la même que sur la photo qu’il avait vue il y a si longtemps. 

 

-Je l’ai détruite, casser en deux. Harry observa l'homme. Grindelwald. On dit que plus on tombe de haut, plus dur est la chute. Pensait-il ainsi, lui qui autrefois était un mage craint et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'une relique du passé ? -J’ai brûlé les morceaux. Le silence assourdissant qui suivi sa réponse donna l’impression que le monde lui-même s’était arrêter et attendais la réponse de l’homme pour recommencer à tourner, ou pour exploser dans une déflagration de rage.

 

-Vous … vous … L’homme ne put même articuler la phrase tant elle était pour lui aberrante. 

 

-Personne ne devrait avoir un tel pouvoir, poursuivit le garçon doucement toujours indifférent. Il avait tenté de comprendre. Comment, pourquoi. Mais la recherche du pouvoir il le savait n’apportait ni le bonheur, ni la joie alors il avait fini par se dire qu’il ne comprendrait jamais. Et au fond, il ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son ancêtre pour cela, il ne voulait pas le pouvoir, seulement une vie normale. La cape lui suffisait. 

 

-Il vous aimait. Reprit-il doucement avec tristesse, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas l’aimez aussi ? Bien qu’il ne la pose pas à haute voix, la question raisonna entre eux. Mais aucun n’avait de réponse pour l’autre. Après un dernier regard sur l’homme désespérer en face de lui, Harry soupira et se retourna vers la porte. Il n’eu besoin que de frapper un coup avant que le garde ne lui ouvre. 

 

-Il l’a prise dans sa tombe. L’homme fit cette déclaration d’une voix qui se voulait neutre. Néanmoins, l’hésitation était perceptible. Est-elle … ? Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Peut-être de peur de trop en révéler, peut-être ne savait-il comment formuler le reste de sa question.

 

-Je l’ai réparé moi-même, et j’ai placé les cendres avec lui. 

 

Harry ne se retourna pas en lui répondant, il franchit le seuil de la cellule et s’éloigna reprenant le chemin de la sortie sans attendre le garde qu’il entendait refermer la porte.  
Harry ne perdit pas de temps, sans pour autant courir, mais il sortie de la prison aussi vite qu’il put. 

Il adressa un vague signe de tête au gardien qui le lui renvoya avant de se mettre en route vers la zone de transplanage. 

Arriver là, il hésita un instant. Puis, prenant sa décision, il transplana. Peut être les Malfoy l’inviterait-il à prendre un thé quand ils le verraient à leur porte. Et si ils ne le faisaient pas aujourd’hui, peut-être le feraient-ils demain.  
Et un jour, peut-être pourra-t-il tendre la main à Draco qui la prendra et peut-être alors l’histoire sera-t-elle différente. Peut-être pourra-t-il lui montrer que le pouvoir n’est pas si important si l’on à autre chose. Peut-être pourra t-il l'ammener à connaître Harry, le vrai Harry. Peut-être pourraient t-il alors être amis. Et puis ... 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila !  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécier votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me fait toujours vraiment très plaisir.


End file.
